cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
James Cosmo
James Cosmo (1948 - ) Film Deaths *''The Virgin Soldiers (1969)'' [Waller]: Shot in the head in the firefight after the Malay insurgents have derailed the train carrying the British troops. (Thanks to Brian) *''Highlander (1986)'' [Angus MacLeod]: *''Braveheart (1995)'' [Campbell]: Mortally wounded in the stomach by an English soldier with a battle axe at the Battle of Falkirk. He dies in a later scene talking to his son (Brendan Gleeson). *''To End All Wars'' (2001) [Lt. Col. Stuart McLean]: Shot in the head by Japanese soldiers. *''Troy (2004)'' [Glaucus]: Stabbed in the back by Sean Bean during the sack of Troy; compared to his character's mythological death, where he was killed by Ajax during a fight of the possession of Achilles' body. *''The Christmas Candle'' (2013) [Herbert Hopewell]: Dies of a heart attack while putting out a fire in the church, as Hans Matheson watches on in shock. *''Estranged (2015)'' [Thomas]: Shot in the chest and head by Amy Manson. *''Ben-Hur (2016)'' [Quintus]: Drowns after he falls into the ocean after Jack Huston hits James with his oar when he notices him hanging off the ship in battle. *''Dark Signal (2016) '[Alan Keller]: Bludgeoned repeatedly with a pair of a bolt-cutters by Gareth David-Lloyd, as Joanna Ignaczewska watches in horror. *Project 12: The Bunker (2016)' [''Brian Balanowsky]: Sacrifices himself by detonating dynamite, as the whole building begins to crumbles. *''Wonder Woman (2017)'' [Field Marshall Haig]: Dies (off-screen) in the space of time between the 1918 scenes and the modern day framing scenes. *''Outlaw King (2018)'' [Robert Bruce Sr.]: *''The Hole in the Ground (2019)'' [Des Brady]: TV Deaths *''Treasure Island (1990 TV)'' [Redruth]: Shot in the chest during a gunfight with Charlton Heston's gang of pirates, he dies shortly afterward while talking to Richard Johnson. *[[The Colour of Magic (2008)|''The Colour of Magic (Terry Pratchett's The Colour of Magic)'' (2008 mini-series)]] [Galder Weatherwax]: Pushed off of the top of the University tower by Tim Curry. *''Sons of Anarchy: Bainne (2010)'' [Father Kellen Asby]: While we don't see his death this episode after Titus Welliver takes him as a hostage, it is revelaed later that Titus did in fact kill him. *''Game of Thrones: And Now His Watch Has Ended (2013)'' [Lord Commander Jeor Mormont]: Stabbed in the back by Luke Barnes during a Nightwatch mutiny at Craster's Keep; he remains alive long enough to try and strangle Luke before finally succumbing to his injury, whereupon Luke stabs him several more times in the throat for good measure. *''Death in Paradise: Murder on the Plantation (2013)'' [Roger Seymour]: Stabbed in the back with a machete by David Ajala. Category:Actors Category:Scottish actors and actresses Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1948 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by falling Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:Reality show participants Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in Wolfgang Petersen Movies Category:People who died in the Sons of Anarchyverse Category:People who died in Game of Thrones Category:Actors who died in Mel Gibson Movies Category:Actors who died in Brad Pitt Movies Category:War Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:DC Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Game of Thrones Cast Members Category:Sons of Anarchy cast members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Wonder Woman Cast Members Category:Narnia Cast Members Category:Justin and the Knights of Valour Category:Actors who died in Timur Bekmambetov Movies Category:Death scenes by bodily axe Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Game show participants Category:BBC Stars Category:ITV Stars Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:Actors who died in David Mackenzie Movies Category:Death in Paradise Cast Members